El asesino
by Nina Parker
Summary: [AU]Esa no era la vida que había escogido, pero aún así la tenía. Cargando con los pesares de haber apagado con su espada un sin fin de vidas. Siendo torturado día y noche, por las sombras de la locura. Hasta que la encontró a ella... su única salvación...
1. El destajador de las sombras

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El destajador de las sombras.<span>_**

* * *

><p>Caminó silencioso por las amplias calles aquella oscura noche de verano. Sus ojos dorados vagaron con poco interés por el callejón que recorría, mientras que sus oídos captaban unos suaves murmullos, que se acercaban cada vez más.<p>

Sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos y ágiles, los cuales le permitían aproximarse con mayor velocidad a su objetivo. Sus fríos ojos captaron el blanco a unos metros de distancia y al parecer sus presas no se habían percatado de su presencia.

—Tú debes ser Shigekura Jubei —Su profunda voz interrumpió la amena charla de los hombres, alertándolos.

Los tres se voltearon lentamente, preparándose para ver al hombre que les había interrumpido.

—No es nada personal pero, por el bien de la nueva era, debo tomar sus muertes —continuó el joven de cabellos de fuego.

— ¿Quién eres? —exclamaron su interrogante a coro el trío, observando con sumo detallismo y cautela al muchacho.

—Choshu, Ishin Shishi, Himura Battousai —dijo examinando a los tres hombres los cuales, al oír el nombre del joven, se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente.

El espadachín de ojos dorados desenvainó su espada y, haciendo uso de las técnicas Battou, asesinó al primer guarda espaldas con una velocidad divina. Dio un gran salto y se dispuso a asesinar al siguiente. — ¡Ryu Tsui Sen—Zan*! —exclamó haciendo uso del ataque nombrado, acabó con la vida de su objetivo principal; Shigekura Jubei.

— ¡Shigekura—San! ¡Ishiji—San! —exclamó el único que quedaba en pie. Según lo que había oído, se llamaba Kyosato.

Acometió al hombre con brutalidad, pero por desgracia para él, su ataque fue detenido con su Katana. —Ríndete —dijo el asesino en un susurro escalofriante.

Kyosato abrió sus ojos como platos y, sin saber cómo, logró esquivar el ataque del otro hombre. Se alejó de un salto y observó con cólera al Battousai. —_No moriré, no quiero morir. ¡¿Por qué tendría que morir?! _—pensó mientras que trataba de calmar su loco corazón, que golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

El joven de ojos dorados realizó otro ataque, seguido de otros más. El otro hombre a duras penas pudo interceptar las estocadas y puñaladas que el destajador daba, era demasiado veloz. Mientras daba su grito de guerra, Kyosato se precipitó sobre su enemigo con la espada en alto, listo para atacar. Sus espadas no se rozaron si quiera, ya que el objetivo no era continuar la lucha sino terminarla.

Ambos samuráis quedaron en posición final, hasta que de pronto Kyosato cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre y Himura sintió un líquido espeso deslizarse por su mejilla izquierda. Sorprendido, el asesino, se llevó su mano libre a la zona afectada y así pudo corroborar sus dudas. Era sangre. A parecer el hombre había logrado hacerle un corte en forma de tajo en el rostro.

Kyosato, con sus últimas fuerzas, se arrastró débilmente tratando de alejarse del asesino. —Ah, morir… no quiero morir —murmuró entre lágrimas—. Yo finalmente iba a casarme con ella… —dijo con dificultad—. Yo pude haberla amado para siempre… —tartamudeó con desesperación—. To— —trató de balbucear el nombre de su amada, pero antes de que pudiera finalizar, Himura, se acercó a él por la espalda e incrustó su Katana en su garganta, dándole fin a su existencia.

—Venimos a chequear —dijo un hombre asomándose a la trágica escena.

—Gracias por examinarlos —dijo Battousai impertérrito.

— ¡Tu mejilla! —exclamó uno de ellos.

—No es nada —les calmó el joven.

—Pero alcanzó tu rostro con una espada, debió ser muy bueno —dijo asombrado el otro hombre.

—Su habilidad con la espada no era su fuerte, pero su deseo de vivir era increíble —dijo el espadachín de cabellos rojizos agitando su Katana, quitando los restos de sangre, para luego enfundarla.

—Les dejo el resto a ustedes —dijo dándoles la espalda para luego comenzar a alejarse—. Tal vez encuentres la felicidad en tu próxima vida —susurró observando por sobre su hombro al hombre que yacía muerto sobre el suelo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó uno de los que revisaban los cadáveres al oír un suave susurro.

—No, no fue nada —dijo volviendo su mirada al frente sin detenerse.

— ¿Deseo de vivir…? —preguntó el otro hombre—. Creo que la habilidad de un samurái solo se puede medir cruzando espada con otro —dijo observando al muchacho alejarse cada vez más.

—Si… pero… —susurró su acompañante—. Tal vez el diga eso mas, el mató a todos sin siquiera pestañar —dijo sorprendido—. El realmente es un _Hitokiri._

* * *

><p>Empapó sus manos en el agua que contenía el balde de manera. Frotó sus manos con fuerza, pero no… el olor aún no desaparecía.<p>

—_El olor de la sangre… no quiere desaparecer _—pensó mientras que se secaba las manos.

—Oh, Battousai allí estás. Ven rápido, el señor Katsura está esperando —dijo un hombre de cabellos negros cortos, asomándose en la habitación.

Este guió al joven de ojos dorados al patio del hospedaje, donde Katsura le esperaba. Al llegar el joven líder del clan Choshu se acercó a ellos, con una taza de té en mano.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos la última vez. ¿Has estado bien? —dijo Katsura sonriendo suavemente.

—Si estoy matándolos bien, —dijo el de cabellera carmín, curvando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, formando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Hey, Hey… —dijo en advertencia Lizuka, el hombre que le había guiado hasta allí.

— ¿Cuál es mi asignación para esta noche? —preguntó Himura.

—Bueno no es tan importante como para llamarle una asignación —dijo Katsura.

—Si no es importante, por favor absténganse a llamarme —dijo Battousai ocultando su mirada en su flequillo.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó Lizuka, asombrado por el comportamiento del joven.

—He asesinado al menos a cien personas en los últimos seis meses. No importa que tanto nos esforcemos en ocultarnos, el Shogunato empieza a presentir que nos encontramos aquí —dijo el Battousai—. Estar cerca del Chouusei Haiten no es buen plan para mí —dijo—. Las fuerzas del Bakufu se vuelven más fuertes cada día. Especialmente los lobos de Mibú —argumentó.

—Los "Shinsen—Gumi" —dijo Katsura Kogoro.

—Aún no hemos cruzado espadas, pero podrían ser las armas del Bakufu más poderosas —dijo el joven asesino.

—Ese montón de chusma no sé qué podría… —susurró enfadado el hombre que acompañaba a Katsura.

—Entiendo, los mantendremos vigilados —dijo Kogoro, interrumpiendo al hombre.

—Acerca de la asignación —dijo Lizuka incitando a Katsura a continuar.

—De hecho, esta noche durante el festival de Gion, va haber un consejo secreto en cierta posada —dijo el líder.

— ¿Necesita un guarda espaldas, señor? —preguntó Himura con interés.

—Pues, no. Me preguntaba si podrías asistir con nosotros —ofreció Kogoro.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es un gran honor! —le celebró Lizuka—. Hey, tu nombre podría pasar a la historia y…

—Debo rechazar la invitación —dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo a su compañero—. Es más fácil para un destajador permanecer en las sombras. Y no me interesa ni la historia ni el honor —dijo sintiendo como el viento acariciaba con suavidad su rostro—. Si conseguimos una nueva eran la que todos podamos vivir en paz, es suficiente para mí —dijo dándose la vuelta para luego comenzar a caminar en la dirección contraria.

—Esto no está bien, tal vez él ha asesinado a muchos. Pero últimamente se ha comportado de manera extraña. Creí que tal vez mostraría algún interés… si agitábamos la carnada justo frente a sus ojos —dijo Lizuka viendo al joven alejarse lentamente.

— ¿Carnada? —preguntó confundido el hombre que los acompañaba—. Pero si el señor Katsura vino hasta aquí…

—Dile como quieras —se apresuró a decir Lizuka.

—Lizuka tiene razón, —suspiró Katsura—. Pero me he dado cuenta de algo. Puede que esté actuando extraño pero su corazón no ha cambiado desde la primera vez que lo vi hace un año —dijo recordado el acontecimiento—. Tal vez el parecía más joven entonces… porque ahora ha cambiado, pero su corazón no —dijo cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la cálida brisa chocar contra su rostro.

—Eso es bueno de oír —dijo el hombre junto a Kogoro.

—Sí, pero… ya que no ha cambiado… comienza a sentir el terrible desgaste de un _Hitokiri _—dijo Katsura con pesar.

Himura se alejó del lugar, volviendo a entrar en la posada. Había estado considerando ir al festival de Gion, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

—Oye muchacho, esa cara da miedo —dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Se volteó, encontrándose con la dueña de la posada—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con curiosidad la anciana mujer.

—Nada, estoy bien —respondió con indiferencia.

—A ti te ocurre algo y me lo contarás —dijo la mujer jalando el cabello del joven, quien había comenzado a alejarse, para detenerle—. No te soltaré hasta que no me lo digas.

Se soltó de su agarra y volteó a observarle. —Pues estoy pensando en ir al festival de Gion —dijo alzando la cabeza mientras que inflaba el pecho, haciéndose el interesante.

— ¿Por eso era la cara larga? —comentó la anciana desilusionada—. Creí que era un problema más importante —dijo.

—Oye, soy un asesino, tengo muchos problemas —resopló Himura.

—Pues en mi opinión, creo que deberías salir a divertirte un poco. O te amargarás… —dijo riendo—. Pero no me traigas ninguna chica al hospedaje —dijo dándole una mirada desafiante.

—Cálmate, no es necesaria la advertencia. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas —dijo Battousai despreocupado.

—Está bien, señor soy demasiado genial para esas cosas —dijo la señora colocando sus brazos en jarra.

—Yo solo digo la verdad —dijo Himura levantando las manos en señal de derrota.

—Bien, aún faltan varias horas, no has almorzado siquiera. Así que tendrás que ser paciente —rió la mujer.

El joven Himura sonrió suavemente y asintió. Ella tenía razón, debía salir y despejarse un poco. Si no cambiaba de pensamientos pronto, terminaría enloqueciendo.

— ¡Ven a la cocina y sirve para algo! —exclamó la anciana, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Voy enseguida! —exclamó Himura corriendo hacia dicha habitación. ¡esa mujer se había movido rápido, ni siquiera la había visto irse!

* * *

><p>Caminó entre el gentío en silencio, observando el paisaje del mediodía. Aún no sabía si asistir al festival o no, pues a decir verdad, no era un hábito para él asistir a esas festividades.<p>

Mientras que acomodaba el Kasa* que llevaba puesto, pudo sentir suaves pasos a sus espaldas, como si estuvieran siguiéndole. ¿Otro espía del Bakufu? ¿Cómo lo habían reconocido? Poco a poco comenzó a desviarse, alejándose del tumulto de gente, con la intensión de averiguar quién le perseguía.

—Disculpe —le llamó una suave voz a su espalda—. Disculpe —insistió y al ver que no contestaba, la dueña de la voz, posó delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro del joven sin detener su caminata.

El muchacho se detuvo y se volteó lentamente, para ver quién le molestaba en esos momentos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una muchacha un poco más bajita que él, que vestía un, sencillo pero bello, kimono liso de color morado oscuro y pudo notar que poseía unos extraordinarios ojos índigo.

—Se te ha caído esto —dijo la joven, extendiendo su delicada mano para entregarle el objeto extraviado. El joven con creciente curiosidad observó lo que la joven le ofrecía y sus ojos se abrieron como platos en ese instante. Comenzó una búsqueda frenética del objeto mostrado, entre sus mangas y los pliegues de su haori.

La joven dejó escapar una suave risilla al ver los gestos graciosos que el joven hacia mientras que buscaba desesperado su monedero, para cerciorarse de que esa billetera realmente le perteneciera. Suspiró derrotado al no encontrar dicho objeto y lo tomó de la mano de la joven, sintiendo por unos leves segundos, el roce de su suave piel en sus callosas manos.

—Gracias —dijo guardando el monedero.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima, quién sabe qué clase de sujetos extraño podrían haber encontrado tu billetera —dijo la joven haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos.

—Eres mi heroína —ironizó el joven.

La joven sonrió de lado y rodó lo ojos —_Hombres_—pensó mientras que observaba con interés al joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Bien, gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda, pero debo irme —dijo el espadachín.

—Ten cuidado con tu billetera que no estaré allí para juntarla otra vez —comentó espontanea la joven.

—Seguro que lo tendré —afirmo el de cabellera carmín para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar alejarse, sintiendo una extraña sensación.

—Espera… —dijo, deteniendo el caminar del joven, el cual le observaba por sobre su hombro—. Al menos dime tu nombre… —pidió sonrojada la chica, desviando la mirada.

El de cabellos de fuego se sorprendió al principio, pero luego sus labios se curvaron formando una suave, pero existente, sonrisa. —Himura… Himura Kenshin —dijo pronunciando con sumo cuidado su nombre—. ¿Y el tuyo? —preguntó. Pues, ya que le había dicho el suyo, quería conocer el de ella.

—Kamiya Kaoru…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Continuará…<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu Tsui Sen—Zan<strong>: Funciona de igual manera que el Ryu Tsui Sen, pero a diferencia del anterior, en este ataque se cae con la espada en posición vertical, por lo tanto se entierra la espada y no se destaja. Kenshin nunca la emplea porque aún con la Sakabattō es letal si alcanza su objetivo; el cual es indistintamente el cuello, el cráneo o cualquier parte del cuerpo del enemigo que pueda ser alcanzada desde donde se cae tras el salto.

**Kasa**: Sombrero de ancho clásico en Japón, que llegaba a cubrir hasta debajo de los ojos, utilizado por monjes antiguos para evitar la distracción en lugares de interés. También se los solía utilizar en los días de lluvia o para protegerse del sol.


	2. El festival de Gion

Estos personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>El festival de Gion.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Subió los peldaños de la pequeña escalera de madera que llevaba al parqué de aquel lugar. Caminó por el parqué y se detuvo frente a una puerta, luego la deslizó suavemente. Entró en el lugar, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de su compañera.<p>

—Has tardado —dijo la mujer de ojos negros, mirándole reprobatoriamente.

—Lo lamento Megumi —suspiró, sentándose junto a ella.

—Pues por fin has llegado, porque tengo algo especial para ti —dijo la joven doctora.

— ¿No abrirás la clínica hoy? —preguntó, la de ojos índigo, dudosa.

—El doctor Genzai se ocupará de todo, nosotras nos prepararemos para el festival —comentó con emoción la muchacha.

—Por fin, temía no tener tiempo de comprar un nuevo kimono para el festival —dijo Kamiya aliviada.

—De eso nada, tengo algo que Misao te ha enviado de Edo —dijo la joven Takani con emoción, tendiéndole un gran paquete.

— ¿Cómo fue capaz un paloma de traer esto? —preguntó vacilante, señalando el paquete.

— ¡Tonta! —exclamó la médica—. Por supuesto que el paquete no ha sido traído por una paloma. Se lo entregó a Okón cuando ella fue a Edo hace seis días —dijo.

—Ah, ¿Y por qué no me lo mandó antes? —preguntó Kaoru.

— ¿Acaso creías que lo enviará con palomas? —preguntó irónica—. Por supuesto que no, por eso ha esperado a que Okón vaya a Edo a hacer unos recados y ya de paso le daba el paquete. —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Cuándo lo has recibido? —preguntó la muchacha de ojos azules índigo, ladeando la cabeza.

—Me lo han dado hoy por la mañana, —informó peinando con sus manos su largo cabello ébano.

Kaoru con ansia abrió el paquete, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que este llevaba en su interior. Tomo entre sus delicadas manos el bello kimono, sintiendo como la tela resbalaba entre sus delgados dedos.

—Mi padre se lo regaló a mi madre una vez en un festival de Gion, recuerdo que solo lo utilizó una vez —dijo Kamiya sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Es precioso —alagó Megumi.

Ella tenía razón. Era un bello kimono, de alta costura. El único en su tipo, no había ninguno igual o parecido a ese en todo Japón pues, su padre, se lo había comprado por encargo a uno de los diseñadores más famosos de todo el país. Recordaba que él había juntado las ganancias de casi tres años del trabajo como profesor de kendo en el dojo para poder comprárselo.

La suave tela del _furisode*_ era de color rosado pálido con flores estampadas de color anaranjado claro en los pliegues y las mangas, las cuales le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla debido a su largo. Era acompañado por un obi—age color azul eléctrico y un obi de color rojo. Debajo del bellísimo kimono iba un _shitagasane*_ de color rosado salmón a lunares de color blanco.

—Es de seda y se nota que debió haberle costado una fortuna a tu padre —dijo Megumi examinando la tela.

—Así es, gastó dos años y medio de ganancias como maestro de kendo, para poder comprar el kimono —comentó Kaoru sonriendo.

—Te verás fabulosa con ese furisode puesto —dijo la mujer de ojos negros.

— ¿Y tú, qué te pondrás? —indagó Kamiya.

—Ya lo verás —dijo Megumi sonriendo de lado.

Kaoru rodó los ojos y por un momento una imagen del joven que había conocido de camino a la clínica apareció en su menta. Aquel rostro perfecto, sus largos cabellos cobrizos y sus brillantes ojos dorados habían llamado notablemente su atención.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —inquirió Megumi sacándola de su ensoñación.

—No, estoy bien —dijo Kaoru sonando poco convincente.

—Algo te ha ocurrido cuando venías para aquí, te conozco, así que desembucha —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien —suspiró derrotada—. He conocido a un joven —soltó, viendo como Megumi abría los ojos enormemente—. Venía hacia aquí, luego de hacer el recado que me pediste, cuando vi una billetera caerse al suelo, seguí al dueño y bueno charlamos un poco —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Al menos sabes su nombre?

—Sí —asintió ocultando su emoción—. Kenshin… Himura Kenshin.

* * *

><p>Entró en la posada, pensando en lo que había ocurrido pocas horas atrás. Esa chica le había llamado mucho la atención. Recordaba perfectamente sus preciosos ojos índigo, sus labios carmines —naturales obviamente—, su piel tersa y suave y sus sedosos cabellos negros.<p>

—Oye, Himura, —le llamó Lizuka al cruzarse con él por los pasillos—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Caminando por las calles —contestó con simpleza—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No, por nada, solo que te fuiste así como si nada y… —dijo el hombre de cortos cabellos negros.

Himura rodó los ojos y pasó de largo, no tenía tiempo ni deseos de oír las largas explicaciones de su compañero. Caminó hacia el comedor, para luego sentarse en uno de los rincones, abrazando su Katana.

—Has vuelto, cabeza de zanahoria —dijo la señora Okami entrando en la sala.

—No me había dado cuenta —contestó sarcástico.

—Hey, Hey. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —preguntó la anciana—. No estabas así cuando te fuiste.

—No me ocurre nada —contestó, recostando su espalda contra la pared.

—Ah, ya veo lo que ha ocurrido, —sonrió —, has conocido una chica.

Battousai abrió los ojos como patos mientras que se sobresaltaba. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo mierda ella había adivinado eso?

— ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? —trató de contradecirla.

—Sí, sí, yo soy la que dice tonterías pero luego acabarás como el señor Katsura. Loco por esa chiquilla que has conocido en el bazar —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? —exclamó sin pensar sus palabras, arrepintiéndose de ello luego de unos segundos.

—Fácil, yo lo sé todo —contestó ella. Battousai alzó una ceja y le miró fijamente, haciendo que la señora suspire—. Bien, los vi cuando había ido a comprar algunos víveres—confesó—. ¿Contento?

—Así es —contestó Himura.

—Bien, pues velo de este modo, tal vez puedas volver a ver a tu amiguita en el festival de Gion —dijo sonriente la anciana.

El Battousai asintió sin prestar mucha atención a lo que la anciana decía. A pesar de solo haber intercambiado unas pocas palabras con esa chica, nunca nadie le había hablado con tanta confianza, además ella era una desconocida pero eso era lo que le impulsaba a querer conocerla. Y por lo menos ahora sabía su nombre; Kaoru.

— ¡¿Estás escuchándome?! —chilló la señora Okami al ver que era completamente ignorada por su compañero.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí, ahora te ayudo —comentó distraídamente, haciendo que la vena de la frente de la anciana se hinchara considerablemente.

La anciana se cruzó de brazos y miró reprobatoriamente al joven, el cual seguía en su nube, pero luego sus rasgos se suavizaron y una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios. El niñato estaba interesado por alguien y ese alguien era una jovencita de orbes índigo.

* * *

><p>La joven de ojos azules índigo, salió de la habitación vistiendo el precioso furisode antes descrito y un lazo color rosado salmón sujetaba sus largos cabellos negros con reflejos azulados, en una coleta alta.<p>

— ¡Kaoru, dime si me queda bien el kimono! —exclamó Megumi entrando en la sala vistiendo un preciosos furisode color blanco con pequeñas flores rojizas estampadas en los bordes de las aberturas de este. El kimono era acompañado por un obi—age de color azul marino oscuroy sobre este un obi rojo.

—Estás preciosa —expresó la joven de ojos azules índigo acercándose a ella.

—Y tú bellísima —agregó Megumi observándola detalladamente.

—Bien, creo que debemos irnos, antes de que se haga demasiado tarde —dijo sonriendo.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por los pasillos de la clínica hasta llegar a la puerta. La joven de ojos azules deslizó con suavidad la puerta para luego salir del lugar.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, había adornos y puestos por doquier, denotando que era un festival.

— ¡Vamos, que la noche es joven, hay que disfrutar! —exclamó riendo Megumi.

— ¡A disfrutar se ha dicho! —dijo sonriendo la de ojos índigo.

Recorrieron con ansia las calles, observando con detallismo cada puesto en el bazar. —Oye, iré a ver aquel puesto, espérame aquí —pidió Megumi y antes de que pudiera objetar ella ya se había ido.

Se quedó en el lugar, viendo un bello abanico que se exponía en un pequeño puesto. Lo tomó delicadamente entre sus manos y lo examinó. La baraja, las varillas y las caberas del abanico eran de color negro mientras que el país de este era blanco con delicadas flores color salmón pintadas en él.

—Veo que te gusta mucho ese abanico —dijo alguien a su espaldas.

—Así es —susurró ella en respuesta, de manera inconsciente. Pero luego logró reconocer la profunda voz a sus espaldas, se volteó sorprendida y enfocó su mirada en el joven delante de ella—. Eres tú —sonrió suavemente.

—Me recuerdas —dijo él.

—Pues, si no mal recuerdo, todo ocurrió esta mañana —expresó a ella.

—Es un abanico muy bello —dijo acercándose a ella. Le arrancó el objeto de las manos, se acercó al vendedor, le pagó y se lo entregó.

—Gracias —susurró agradecida.

Su mirada índigo vagó por el oscuro cielo de aquella noche estrellada. — ¿Quieres recorrer un poco? —se atrevió a preguntar el joven de cabellera carmín.

La muchacha asintió suavemente y caminó junto a él por la calle, olvidándose del pedido de Megumi. A pesar de no conocerse, se sentía muy cómoda a su lado y, al parecer, él sentía lo mismo.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —preguntó él de golpe, sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella asintiendo suavemente—. Pero, el festival está lleno de gente, así que los restaurantes más cercanos deben estar repletos. Creo que sería mejor que busquemos un restaurante que no esté tan cerca del centro de la ciudad —dijo Kaoru retorciéndose los dedos, nerviosa.

—Si eso quieres —dijo Kenshin encogiéndose de hombros.

Los jóvenes caminaron entre la gente con dificultad. A Kaoru se no lograba alcanzar a Himura debido a que había sido acorralado entre un gran grupo de personas. Kenshin se acercó a la joven, tomó su mano y tiró de ella, arrastrándola por las calles.

Se alejaron lo suficiente del centro, llegando a una calle en la cual casi no había gente. Kenshin la condujo a un bar, donde iba de vez en cuando, los días que necesitaba pensar un poco.

—Bienvenidos, —les recibió el dueño de lugar conduciéndolos a una mesa junto a la pared—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sake frío —se adelantó Kaoru. Ese día se le apetecía beber y aprovecharía la situación.

El hombre se retiró y luego se acercó a ellos con una botella de sake y dos pequeños vasos, les sirvió y antes de marcharse, dijo—: Llámenme si necesitan algo más —dijo el dueño para luego retirarse a la cocina.

—Y cuéntame algo de ti, samurái —dijo Kaoru interesada.

— ¿Samurái? —preguntó él.

—Pues llevas una Katana y una kodachi, si las llevas no creo no sepas utilizarlas —comentó Kaoru alzando ambas cejas mientras que sonreía suavemente.

—Buen punto —dijo él—. Pues no tengo mucho que contar, solo que soy un tranquilo samurái bebiendo sake con una chica —contestó alzando el vaso para luego tomar su contenido siendo imitado por ella—. Ahora cuéntame algo de ti —dijo él dejando el vaso en la mesa.

—Pues hace tres años que vivo aquí, soy de Edo. Soy ayudante en una clínica y soy una mala cocinera. ¿Qué puedo decir? —resumió Kaoru.

—Así que no eres de por aquí —dijo sirviendo en sus vasos más sake—. _Sabe mal… _—pensó el joven saboreando la bebida—. _Nunca me gustó mucho el sabor pero últimamente todo lo que pruebo es sangre. El maestro me enseñó a manejar la espada pero yo aprendí a beber por mí mismo _—caviló el espadachín—.Iré a buscar más sake —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Pero aún queda un poco —dijo ella, tratando de detenerle.

—Sí, pero no es suficiente —contestó caminado hacia donde el dueño estaba.

La joven suspiró y se sirvió lo último que quedaba de sake en la botella. Dos hombres de una mesa cercana sonrieron con malicia, al ver que se encontraba sola. y se pusieron de pie. Se acercaron a ella y apoyaron sus grandes botellas de licor en la mesa de la joven.

—¡Oye mujer! —le llamó el más alto de los dos.

—¡Bebe con nosotros!—demandó el otro.

Ante la indiferencia de la joven ambos se enfadaron. — ¡Somos del Ishin shishi de Aizu! Arriesgamos día y noche nuestras vidas por gente como tú, beber con nosotros es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para agradecernos —exclamaron furiosos a coro.

—Aizu está del lado del _Bakufu_, idiotas —dijo una voz a las espaldas de ambos hombres, una voz que Kaoru reconoció rápidamente.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? —exclamó colérico el hombre más alto. Al voltearse hacia donde estaban los demás sentados nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron en silencio—. Lo que pensé, quédense fuera de esto.

—Eso fue una advertencia para todos —dijo el otro.

—Ciertamente lo fue. Si hubieras desenvainado tu espada hubieras combatido conmigo —dijo la misma voz de la vez anterior.

Uno de los hombres volteó nuevamente, con una de sus manos en la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a desenvainarla. Pero Kenshin colocó su mano en el extremo del mango de la espada, evitando que el tipejo desenfundara su katana.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido el hombre.

—Déjame darte un consejo, la violencia solo empeora las cosas. Kioto no es un lugar para hipócritas. Si valoran sus vidas, deberían retirarse —dijo el pelirrojo fríamente.

— ¡Váyanse a casa malditos fraudes! —exclamaron a coro varios de los que estaban allí.

— ¡Sí, sí! —les apoyaron otros.

Los hombres fueron corridos del restaurante mientras que Kenshin se acercaba a Kaoru. —Lo siento Kaoru, pero debo irme —dijo el joven apenado para luego caminar hacia la puerta—. Lamento todo eso… —se disculpó el joven con el dueño, saliendo del lugar.

—Gracias —dijo el dueño agradecido.

—Kenshin… —susurró la joven dejando el pequeño vaso en la mesa.

No, debía pedirle explicaciones. ¿Acaso era un asesino o algo así? ¿Por qué demonios no lo había notado? Dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, sintiendo por unos segundos un leve mareo.

Se acercó a la puerta y palpó la superficie de esta, sosteniéndose del portón dicho objeto. Finalmente deslizó la puerta y salió el lugar.

Caminó por las oscuras calles, ahora vacías, en busca del samurái de cabellera cobriza. Dio tumbos por aquel camino para luego sostenerse de la pared de una casa. Vaya había bebido demasiado y ahora, seguramente, se había emborrachado.

Mientras tanto Kenshin avanzó por las calles de tierra. Se sentía mal por la pobre chica que había abandonado en el bar, la infortunada muchacha no sabía en qué se había metido.

—_El sabor de la sangre se está volviendo más fuerte _—pensó el espadachín—. _Tipos como esos no me hubieran molestado antes _—reflexionó.

Se detuvo a contemplar el precioso cielo estrellado. —Maestro… —susurró el joven con pesar—. "_En primavera las flores de cerezo, por la noche, en verano, las estrellas, en otoño, la luna llena y en invierno la nieve. Estos son suficientes para hacer el sake delicioso. Si este sabe mal, es la prueba de que hay algo malo en tu interior "_—recordó las palabras de su maestro—. Malo… tal vez sea cierto —susurró.

—Muy bien aquí viene, la calle es perfecta —dijo el mismo hombre que había sido echado del bar.

— ¿Enserio lo vas a matar? —le preguntó su compañero.

—Claro que sí, ¿acaso crees que voy a dejar pasar esto? —preguntó furiosos el hombre más alto

— ¡Pero es un asesino! —se alarmó el otro hombre.

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó—. Cualquiera es asesino en Kioto en estos días —dijo.

—Es verdad…

—Ustedes están en mi camino —dijo una profunda voz a las espaldas de los hombres—. ¡Mueran…!

Kenshin pudo sentir gritos acercándose cada vez más. Se volteó y pudo ver como uno de los hombres que estaba en el bar corría hacia él. De golpe vio como el rostro de este era atravesado por el filo de una espada. El cuerpo inerte del hombre cayó el piso, en un charco de sangre.

El joven de cabellos de fuego frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre de vestiduras negras en frente de él.

— ¿_Hitokiri Battousai_? —preguntó el hombre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tal vez te hagas el inocente pero te conozco, te he estado esperando —dijo ajustando su agarre en el mango se du espada, del cual sobresalía una larga cadena.

—Tomaré tu vida —exclamó lanzando su Katana hacia él.

—Un espía del Shogunato… —susurró desenvainando su espada para luego dar una estocada diagonal, desviando el curso de la cadena. Pero luego el hombre saltó y lanzó la Katana encadenada desde otro ángulo pero esta vez no pudo esquivarlo o interceptarlo y terminó siendo apresado por la cadena—. No es un samurái real… tal como yo —susurró con inquietud—. _Alguien que nunca aparecerá en la historia, ¡un asesino de las sombras! _—pensó mientras que fruncía el ceño notablemente.

Forcejeó con las cadenas, viendo como el asesino saltaba hacia él con la espada en alto, dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Tiró de las cadenas, atrayendo la Katana que se había incrustado en el suelo. Tiró de la cadena y, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó la espada. Dando un gran grito, con toda su fuerza dio una gran estocada, separando a la mitad el cuerpo de su atacante, el cual aún se encontraba en el aire.

Un aguacero de sangre cayó sobre él, salpicando con una gran cantidad de sangre las ropas y el rostro de su espectador.

Kenshin se volteó al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con la misma chica que había abandona en el bar; Kaoru.

—_Ella lo vio… Kaoru… ¡no puedo dejar que nadie sepa la existencia de Battousai! _—meditó él mientras que arrojaba al suelo las cadenas que aún quedaban sobre su cuerpo, a la vez que su ajustaba su agarre en ambas Katanas.

—Te seguí porque me había preocupado, te habías ido así como si nada y tu humor cambió muy de repente —dijo ella con voz tenue—. Además quería darte las gracias por defenderme —continuó—. Has armado una escena muy trágica —susurró enfocando sus, ahora, fríos ojos índigo en los dorados de él.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿no le temía acaso? ¿No sentía repugnancia de haber estado junto a un asesino monárquico?

Soltó la espada, que le había arrebatado al hombre que destajado minutos atrás. Y allí estaban ellos en medio de la oscura calle, cubiertos de sangre, mirándose fijamente.

Ella de golpe sintió el suelo moverse bajo sus pies, cerró sus ojos y sucumbió a los efectos del alcohol. Cayó hacia adelante, alertando a su compañero, quien dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió su mano libre, deteniendo su caída.

—Se desmayó… —exhaló el de cabellos rojizos aliviado, observándola—. Es una reacción natural luego de ver toda esta sangre—dijo—. _Por un momento no estaba seguro si debía silenciarla o no… no, incluso había olvidado eso _—pensó—. ¿Pero qué hago con este lugar? No puedo dejar a Kaoru aquí tirada como un testigo, además quién sabe qué puede pasarle a una mujer sola en Kioto a la noche —dijo él, tratando de formular una solución.

Con algo de dificultad enfundó su Katana y luego giró el cuerpo de la muchacha, haciendo que esta quede de perfil. Finalmente pasó su brazo libre por debajo de las rodillas de la muchacha y la alzó a volandas.

—Creo que no tengo opción—suspiró acomodándola entre sus brazos—. _Su perfume… es una mezcla de jazmines y flores de cerezo… _—pensó él aspirando la suave fragancia de la mujer, suavizando sus facciones. Luego de unos segundos notó el rumbo de sus pensamientos y agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos—. _Esto no es bueno, debo estar enloqueciendo _—pensó mientras que fruncía el ceño.

Caminó por las calles, evitando el centro de la ciudad ya que allí estaba finalizando el festival de Gion de esa noche. Se detuvo frente a una escalera, que conducía a la posada donde él vivía. ¿Cómo haría para que nadie notar la presencia de una huésped más?

Subió la pequeña escalera y se frenó frente a la puerta. Luego de reflexionar por unos cortos segundos, deslizó la puerta y se adentró al lugar caminando cautelosamente. Tratando de no llamar la atención.

—He vuelto —anunció el joven cerrando la puerta.

Caminó por los pasillos observando los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie le viera. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir el portón…

—Oh, cabeza de zanahoria, que tarde has vuelto —dijo la señora, dueña del hospedaje, acercándose a él por la espalda.

El joven dio un respingo a oírla. Y luego se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. Vaya esa mujer era muy silenciosa. ¿Cómo demonios no había sentido su presencia acercándose?

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí niñato? —preguntó la anciana acercándose a él y sin poder evitarlo, e sorprendió al ver que el joven llevaba una mujer inconsciente en brazos.

—No es lo que piensas —se apresuró a decir—. Hubo una pelea y ella se desmayó y… —balbuceó nervioso el joven.

— ¿Seguro que no la emborrachaste a propósito? —preguntó la señora mirándole de manera retadora.

El joven Battousai frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por la mujer y le fulminó con la mirada. —Por supuesto que no, ya te dije lo que sucedió —refunfuñó el muchacho.

—Está bien, pero solo por esta vez. Recuerda que no es una casa de té —dijo la señora—. ¿Crees que puedas quitarle la ropa para que pueda lavarla? —preguntó la mujer, haciendo que Battousai se detuviera para mirarle sorprendido y levemente sonrojado.

—No, hazlo tú —le dijo él avergonzado.

—Entonces déjala en la habitación que la cambiaré y lavare su furisode —dijo la señora.

Lizuka se acercó a la escena y se sorprendió al ver a Kenshin cargando una mujer inconsciente. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ba—digo Himura ha traído a casa una chica?! —exclamó sorprendido acercándose a ellos—. ¡Bien hecho, tigre! —dijo dándole un codazo al pasar, descolocando por unos minutos a Battousai. Pero luego el muchacho logró comprender lo que quiso decir y comenzó a maldecir a su compañero.

Entraron en la habitación y cerró la puerta de la habitación. La señora dejó preparado el futón en el suelo y le indicó que la recostara allí. Una vez que la tuvo acostada en el futón, Himura le alcanzó una yukata blanca para dormir y luego se volteó para no mirar.

La dueña del hospedaje desvistió a la joven, dejando todas sus ropas a un costado. Con algo de dificultad le colocó la yukata, la acomodó y luego la tapó con las cobijas.

—Listo, ya está, puedes mirar —dijo ella poniéndose de pie—. Espero que esta sea la última vez, cabeza de zanahoria —le advirtió antes de salir del lugar.

—Sí, sí —dijo él restándole importancia. Se sentó en un rincón, con la vista fija en ella. Abrazó su Katana mientras que suspiraba. Pobre muchacha se había metido con un destajador sin saber los problemas que le acarrearía eso, aunque debía admitir, que él le había permitido mezclarse con él. Así que era culpa de los dos esa situación, pero era más de él que de ella—. Así que solo está borracha —susurró recordando lo que la señora Okami había dicho.

Se veía tan p Otro capa de kimono que se usa debajo del kakeshita y es un poco más corto que los ífica dormida, tan calmada. Su dorada piel, debido a la llama de la vela, sus largos cabellos negros y sus ojos índigo, ahora ocultos detrás de sus pupilas. Era muy bella, era algo que debía reconocer.

—_El olor de la sangre y la suave fragancia de jazmines y flores de cerezo. Realmente estoy enloqueciendo _—pensó consternado.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Furisode: <strong>el furisode es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estas característicos son para atraer a los posibles pretendientes

**Shitagasane: **Otro capa de kimono que se usa debajo del kakeshita —furisode de un solo color— y es un poco más corto y posee material más fino que los otros.

Aclaro: La reunión de la cual habla Katsura no era esa misma noche y el festival de Gion dura treinta días, solo que en la actualidad se hace en todo el mes de julio y antes se celebraba en diferente fecha pero la misma cantidad de días.


	3. La nueva huésped

Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de estos personajes.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>La nueva huésped.<span>**_

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. En el cuarto se dejaba ver un joven de cabellos rojizos que dormía sentado, abrazando su Katana como si se le fuera la vida en ello.<p>

De repente el espadachín abrió los ojos y, desorientado, recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Al ver el futón, que había sido utilizado por la chica, doblado y listo para volver a ser utilizado, se puso de pie de un salto.

—_Demonios, debo haberme quedado dormido _—pensó abrumado, colocado su Katana en su cinto—. ¡Señora Okami! —exclamó desesperado corriendo fuera de la habitación en busca de la señora. Ella debía saber donde estaba.

Abrió la puerta de manera brusca y sin cuidado. —Aquí tienes —dijo la señora Okami entregándole bandejas repletas de comida a la joven—. ¿Puedes llevarlo al comedor por mí? —preguntó.

—Sí, —dijo tomando con cuidado las bandejas apiladas.

La señora siguió a la joven con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Himura acostado boca abajo en el suelo. —Oh, buenos días cabeza de zanahoria. Debo admitir que tu novia es una gran trabajadora —dijo sonriente la anciana.

Himura se puso de pie, frunció el ceño y se arregló el cabello, mientras que resoplaba con fastidio.

—Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, señora Okami —se presentó la muchacha de ojos índigo—. Lamento no habérselo dicho antes —dijo sin detenerse, acercándose a la puerta que llevaba al comedor.

—Kaoru —le llamó Himura—. ¿Qué haces?

— ¿No puedes adivinar? —preguntó mirándole de reojo.

— ¿Ayudando en la cocina? —preguntó el muchacho con desazón.

—Oh, al parecer si lo sabes —dijo con un suave tono burlón en sus palabras.

—Necesito hablar contigo —solicitó el joven.

—Lo lamento, estoy ocupada, hablamos luego —dijo para luego golpear la puerta del comedor—. Disculpen, vengo a traerles el desayuno —dijo deslizando la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un grupo de hombres que la observaban sonriendo de manera perversa, haciendo que Kenshin cayera de espaldas al piso.

— ¡Así que esta es la chica de Himura! —exclamó uno.

— ¡Es bonita! —agregó otro.

—Es mayor que él —exclamo Lizuka.

—Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, no soy la novia de Himura y es un placer conocerlos—se presentó educadamente.

— ¡Ya basta con eso! —ladró Kenshin frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Kaoru con una mirada escalofriante y asesina, ya que le molestaba la mirada que le daban los demás hombres.

—Oh, ¿Qué ocurre chico enamorado? —río Lizuka colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del joven pelirrojo.

—Lizuka… —dijo en un susurro de advertencia el Battousai.

—Así que… ¿Cómo estuvo ella? —preguntó con burla el hombre de cortos cabellos negros.

Himura, harto de esa situación, tomó con su mano izquierda la Katana por la vaina haciendo amago de desenvainarla con su mano libre. Su mirada dorada era completamente fría y letal.

— ¡Oh! —exclamaron todos dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Eso estuvo cerca, por un minuto olvidé que él era "el _Hitokiri_ _Battousai_" —dijo Lizuka mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba debido al susto.

—Con el solo hecho de molestarlo, estás poniendo tu vida en sus manos —dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraban junto a Lizuka.

—Si todo el clan está aquí, me parece que la seguridad del señor Katsura es lo de mayor importancia —dijo el samurái pelirrojo serenándose.

Lizuka se acercó a él, le tomó de los hombros y le obligó a voltearse para que pudiera ver que Katsura se encontraba detrás de él bebiendo sake tranquilamente. El joven sintió como las gotas de sudor deslizaban por su frente, vaya esa no se la esperaba.

—No tenía idea de que el Ishin Shishi de Choshu fuera tan relajado —suspiró con desgana el joven de cabellera carmín.

—Tu corazón no tiene nada que ver con tus ideales —dijo Katsura con seriedad—. Después de todo yo tengo a Ikumatsu.

— ¿Podríamos hablar seriamente por un momento? —preguntó el pelirrojo dándoles la espalda.

—Ciertamente, ese es más mi estilo —dijo bebiendo unos tragos de su taza de té.

Kenshin guió a Katsura fuera del comedor hasta llegar al patio y le contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó el superior.

—Sí, fui emboscado por un asesino del Shogunato —dijo el destajador sin mirarle.

—Información sobre el Choshu Ishin Shishi se está filtrando. Incluso sobre nuestro más grande secreto "el _Hitokiri_ _Battousai_" —dijo Katsura.

—Hay un traidor entre nosotros —aseveró el joven espadachín.

—Hay otra cosa más. Furudaka, quien asistiría a la reunión durante el festival de Gion de esta noche, fue capturado por el Shinsen—Gumi ayer —informó el líder.

— ¿Entonces ahora sí quiere un guarda espaldas? —preguntó el joven pelirrojo.

—No, yo estaré bien, pero quiero que tengas cuidado —dijo dándole la espalda para luego alejarse.

—_Ellos están buscando al líder del Choshu Ishin Shishi, el centro de todo esto. Debemos hallar al traidor pronto. Si cometemos un solo error, la historia puede dar un giro malvado _—pensó el joven asesino.

* * *

><p>Himura entró en su habitación, encontrándose con Kaoru desayunando, se sentó junto a la puerta y dejó su Katana a un lado.<p>

—Kaoru —le llamó él.

— ¿Sí? —dijo tratando de sonar amable.

—Necesito que olvides todo lo que viste ayer y te vayas —soltó el joven de cabellera carmín.

— ¿Soy una carga? —preguntó ella dejando el vaso de té en la bandeja—. Porque a la señora Okami le parezco agradarle —dijo ella evitando el contacto visual con él.

—Tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti…

—Si yo tuviera familia no hubiera bebido sake con un extraño —le interrumpió, Kaoru, sorprendiendo a Kenshin—. Además, a pesar de trabajar y vivir con Megumi en la clínica, ella está acostumbrada a que salga, no vuelva por días y no le dé una explicación —comentó ella.

—_Esto no está yendo bien _—pensó Himura suspirando.

—No sé de tu situación y creo que estoy un poco grande para que me digas que hacer. Por eso… asesíname como lo hiciste con el samurái de negro aquella noche —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos, mientras que Kenshin se tensaba.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo estoy haciendo esto para brindar una nueva era donde todos podamos vivir en paz —dijo él—. Yo no mato indiscriminadamente, solo miembros del _Bakufu _que se nos oponen. Naturalmente todos los que apoyan al shogun se nos oponen. Pero el punto es que yo nunca atacaría a un hombre desarmado —dijo él.

—Si quieres una nueva era de paz ya han comenzado mal —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—. Matar no es la solución al problema —agregó.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? —le preguntó él enarcando una ceja—. ¿Que nos sentemos a conversar y a tomar té con el shogun corrupto? —preguntó Himura—. Pues así no se pueden hacer las cosas, al menos no con estos tipos —respondió con amargura.

—Bien, quédate solo con tus ideales, porque yo debo irme a ayudar en la cocina —dijo tomando la bandeja para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a la puerta—. Suerte con tus asignaciones, _Battousai _—dijo echándole un último vistazo antes de salir del lugar.

— ¡Espera un minuto! —exclamó extendiendo su brazo en su dirección—. ¿Acaso solo te irás como si nada? —preguntó él pero ella ya se había ido—. _Demonios… ¿Estoy enloqueciendo realmente… o las cosas finalmente están teniendo sentido…? _—pensó pasándose la mano por el cabello, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba allí y aún así no lograba entender a Kenshin Himura. Al principio se había mostrado lindo con ella, luego descubría que ella había visto como asesinaba a alguien y de repente se volvió distante, esquivo e incluso grosero.<p>

—¡Tonto! —exclamó mientras que se acercaba a la habitación donde él se encontraba. Deslizó la puerta y pudo ver que él se encontraba 'meditando' las cosas como era de costumbre—. He venido a limpiar sal de la habitación por un momento —pidió de la manera más cortés que encontró.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que limpies mi habitación —respondió Himura con acidez, frunciendo el ceño.

—La señora Okami me lo pidió —contestó dejando la escoba en el suelo para colocar sus brazos en jarra.

—_En el medio de toda esta confusión… Kamiya Kaoru se metió entre nosotros _—pensó poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación.

—Rápido, rápido que tengo más cosas que hacer —dijo ella empujándole fuera de la habitación.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y caminó por los pasillos susurrando una sarta de maldiciones contra las mujeres. ¡¿Por qué demonios eran tan complicadas de entender?!

—Hey, Himura —le llamó Lizuka.

—Lizuka —dijo él en respuesta a su llamado.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? —preguntó sonriendo—. ¿Problemas con Kaoru? —preguntó burlón.

Kenshin le miró con una mirada asesina para colocar su mano sobre la empuñadura de la Katana. —¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ya he entendido! —exclamó Lizuka asustado, levantando las manos en señal de derrota—. Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué te está molestando?

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el hastiado de esa situación.

Lizuka le mostró un sobre negro mientras que su mirada se tornaba seria. —Es esta noche —informó él—. Cuídalo —dijo entregándoselo.

—_Cuando el sobre negro es entregado… significa que la sangre correrá en la noche de Kioto_—pensó el joven pelirrojo_._

* * *

><p>Kaoru entró en la despensa, donde guardaban toda la comida, y encontró a Kenshin, fregándose las manos repetidamente y sumergiéndolas en agua.<p>

la muchacha se detuvo y observó al joven por un tiempo indefinido. Era apenas un niño de quince años, ¿por qué era sometido a semejante tarea? Ese peso sobre sus hombros, seguramente, estaba destruyéndolo.

— ¿Piensas seguir matando de esta manera? —preguntó la joven tomando una bandeja vacía, para luego salir del lugar. Dejando a un Kenshin pensativo.

* * *

><p>Alisó las arrugas de su kimono azul zafiro con flores rojas estampadas, mientras que tomaba el futón que la señora Okami le entregaba.<p>

—Ten, déjalo en el cuarto del cabeza de zanahoria y eso es todo por hoy —dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta, luego caminó hacia la habitación de Kenshin. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y luego de unos segundos deslizó con suavidad las puertas. Entró con cautela al lugar y, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido debido a que Himura dormía sentando en un rincón, dejó el futón en el suelo.

—_Un gran asesino que es temido hasta por los hombres más fuertes. La vanguardia de la justicia del Ishin Shishi. _—pensó la Kamiya tomando una manta—. _Pero cuando lo veo durmiendo como ahora, es solo un niño que apenas ha cumplido la mayoría de edad semanas atrás _—caviló mientras que su mirada se suavizaba.

Se acercó a él, se inclinó hacia delante con la intensión de taparle con la manta. Cuando la tela del objeto rozó las piernas del joven, este abrió los ojos sobresaltado, desenfundo su espada, tomó a la joven por el cuello del kimono y colocó el filo de la Katana al ras de su cuello.

Al ver de quién se trataba, la empujó, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso. Kaoru observó sorprendida al joven, su respiración era agitada y en aquel momento sus ojos habían demostrado una furia tal, que parecían los ojos de un demonio.

—Lo siento —murmuró tratando de recuperar la compostura—. Y yo que decía que jamás atacaría a alguien desarmado y ahora mírame… si te hubieras acercado un poco yo hubiera…

—No te preocupes —dijo tapándolo con la cobija—. Pero… tú me dijiste que las personas malvadas llevan espadas y las buenas no… se supone que tú luchas por el bien de todos, eso significa que no deberías llevar una Katana —dijo tomando entre sus manos la espada. Kenshin, al ver lo que ella quería hacer, tomó con fuerza su espada para evitar que se la quitara.

La joven exhaló resignada y se puso de pie. Se volteó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. —Lamento haberte despertado—dijo ella—. Pero quería saber por qué has cambiado tanto, a pesar de solo conocernos hace dos semanas y media, me sorprende que seas ten esquivo y frío mientas que en el festival de Gion no eras así —dijo apoyando su frene en la puerta.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó acercándose a ella.

—¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo...? —preguntó volteándose a verle.

—¿Comenzar de nuevo? —preguntó dudoso.

—Así es y tal vez podamos ir al festival de Gion antes de que termine —dijo ella colocando algunos mechones rebeldes de su flequillo detrás de su oreja.

—Mientras que no tenga ninguna asignación… —dijo él clavando su mirada dorada en sus preciosos ojos azules—. Te acompañaré a cualquier lado que vayas… siempre…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews :)<p> 


End file.
